Insomnia
by SanaRan
Summary: Shindou can't sleep , and what's the reason ? ,, TakuRan fic , Shindou x Kirino , ( Disclaimer ) I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go or any of its characters


he heard and knew about that problem a lot ,, from TV and internet , he even saw about it in many movies in the cinema ,, but what he didn't know and NEVER expected was that it might happen to him ,,,

Shindou was a so punctual person , he had always used to sleep at 9:00 ,, but today is another matter ,,

because now ,, according to his digital clock , it's 12:34 , and he couldn't EVEN close his eyes more than 5 minutes , thanks to his beautiful pink haired best friend

the insomnia has totally controlled him tonight ,,,

* FLASHBACK *

 _Raimon's players had already finished training , and while gathering their things , the pretty defender , Kirino was putting his bag on the table , he wanted to close it , but with a wrong move it fell on the ground with many things out of it_

 _he crouched beside the bag to pick them and Shindou who was close to him , quickly came to help_ _,_

 _the pigtails haired boy smiled his soft smile that melted the brunette's heart and thanked him , and Shindou returned the favor genuinely , but his smile faded fast when he brought his eyes down again_ _,,,_

 _on the ground , between the defenders stuffs ,, was an image for a person that all the club know very well_ _,_

 _it's Raimon's old ace defender , Kazemaru Ichirouta_ _,_

 _but he wasn't alone there , Kirino was with him , the blue haired man put his hand on the smallest defender's shoulder ,, and not that this wasn't enough , but the pic also was filled with red and pink hearts all around , especially on the biggest man's side_ _,_

 _as much as he didn't want to say it , but they looked totally like a ,,,,,,,,,,,, couple_

 _"_ _hey Kirino .. when did you take this pic ? " Kurumada asked as if referring to something , and to the playmaker's shock , a blush crept on the defender's cute face before he answered_

 _"_ _I ... I was walking to the market to buy few things .. and I saw him on my way ... we stayed with each other for a while and took this image together .. " he was looking down when talking ,, embarrassed_ _,_ _,_

 _Shindou was watching him and sulking ,, since when has the pinkette turned this shy_ _?!,_

 _"_ _uuh ... and these lovely hearts ? " the oldest said questioning_

 _" .._ _I ... I designed it_ _"_

 _"_ _oooh I guess you were so happy .. you're a big fan of him after all " Kurumada said the last part with a wink , which increased the red glows on Kirino's cheeks , his senpai chuckled and put a hand around his shoulders " why don't you just tell him about your feelings " he continued and the pinkette's face was totally like his hair color_

 _"_ _Ku .. Kurumada-san .. please stop_ _... "_

 _they continued like that for a while ,,, and all the time Shindou was watching like his soul went out of his mouth_ _,,,_

* END OF FLASHBACK *

and here the prodigy was ,, looking at the ceiling with a solid face on his bed ,, he was sure he won't be able to sleep , so he got up and grabbed his laptop ,, he checked a few random things before he found himself watching his images with Kirino ,

he looked carefully at the pinkette's delicate face and charming smile ,,,

they were always together , and Kirino has all these images too ,, so why didn't he put that design for one of his pictures with him ?

he remembered the pinkette's red cheeks when Kurumada was talking ,, the answer is so obvious ,,, he liked that man ,, Kirino is definitely in love with Kazemaru ,

flames started blazing around the prodigy's body at the thought ,, his gaze ,, to put it simply ,, might kill someone ,

he closed the laptop angrily and threw it aside then lied back on his bed with an annoyed sigh ,,

after a minute , he slowly took his mobile phone from his side ,, touching the screen for a while until his finger went to his friend's name on it's own ,,, he wanted to call him ,, he knew Kirino , unlike him , might stay awake till such a time , and it's normal for the pinkette , especially that tomorrow is weekend ,, but what if he was asleep now ? , it would be impolite to awaken him

he finally decided to send a message for him on face book , and if he was awake , he would reply ,

when he checked it , and for his luck , he found his friend online ,, he smiled unconsciously and started typing

" hey Kirino .. why are you still awake until now ? " he sent it , and the reply came fast

" I should be asking you this .. normally you would be asleep now ... is something the matter ? "

 _'_ _the source of the problem doesn't know '_ the brunette thought with a grim expression before he replied

" I just can't sleep "

" is that so .. I know it's a big problem for you hahaha ... I suggest just close your eyes and try not to think so much " , reading this Shindou sighed

" I tried Kirino it's just impossible " he was about to send it but he stopped shortly before adding more to the message " .. btw are you alone in your home ? "

" yea my mother has extra job .. why ? "

" can you come to my house ? "

" NOW ?! .. your parents would be sleeping you know it's rude Shindou ... but why again ? "

" I thought you can help me to feel sleepy .. maybe a few games or movies would help too "

" it's going to be a long night I guess ... so since I'm alone here why don't _YOU_ come ? "

the boy thought for a moment and replied " alright then .. I'm coming "

" and I'm waiting :) "

Shindou hurried to change and called his chauffeur ,,,

~ DON DON ~

Kirino heard his door bell ringing ,, he jumped quickly and opened to his friend ,

" hello " Shindou said with a smile before his friend stepped aside for him to enter ,, and the prodigy couldn't help staring from the corner of his eyes at his friend ,,

the pinkette was wearing a sleeveless light pink shirt and a strawberry design on it , a shorts in the same color like his eyes with white lines and it was _really_ short ,, he let his soft pink hair down ,, if someone wanted to describe him , then - Angel - would be the perfect word , and Shindou thanked god for having such a gorgeous friend , though preventing the crimson tint on his cheeks was a bit hard

" so Shindou ... what's with your sleepless night ? " after they sat on the couch , Kirino said with an amused tone ,, the prodigy looked down

" I don't know ... I just couldn't sleep " the boy tried to hide the gloom in his voice , but his friend noticed it immediately , so after observing his friend for a moment he asked

" .. Shindou ... are you ok ? "

" ... yes ... "

Kirino just sighed , if the brunette didn't want to tell him then it's his decision , so he stood up and told his friend to wait a bit before he went to the kitchen ,, the prodigy fixed his eyes on him until he was out of sight ,

after a minute , the pretty boy came with some dessert in his hands , it was chocolate cakes with vanilla and strawberries all over ,, he put it on the table and handed his friend a piece of cake

" taste it .. I made it myself " the playmaker took it surprised , he knows his friend can cook , but this looked perfect

" really ? "

" yes ... you know my mother stays in her works most of the time ... I try to kill the boredom of being alone by such things ... just try it " ,, Shindou , after a bit long look at his friend who started to eat his own piece ,, took the fork to his mouth and did as him ,,, after seconds he beamed with a big smile

" it's so delicious .. I've never tasted such a one " , the pinkette chuckled

" thanks .. I'm glad ... you know ? ... I heard that the sweets can erase sadness and make people happy " , the prodigy thought of his friend's words

" .. thank you Kirino ... you're so sweet " he intended that phrase " .. well .. but the sweet can make you sad too .. if a one that you wanted so much and couldn't have .. or someone took it before you " Shidou said the last part with grudge blazing , Kirino sweat dropped

" you actually like sweets a lot "

" so much .. especially the ones with strawberry "

the pinkette raised an eyebrow at him blankly without realizing that his friend was referring to _him_ , " is that so ? .. you do know I like strawberries so much too "

" .. yes .. "

silence filled the room for a minute before the defender cut it with a big smile

" I have an idea .. "

" for what ? " Shindou raised his eyes to his friend

" to make you can sleep "

" really ?! .. what is it ? "

" let's search on the internet for a way "

" .. well ... good idea .. let's try "

they went to the computer , and Shindou couldn't believe what he saw on its screen ,,,

another damn pic for Kazemaru , with his hair tied up in a high ponytail ,, is it even logical to put his image as the background ?

Kirino blushed as if he already remembered it and quickly opened the page to hide the picture ,, he started typing while Shindou frowned badly the whole time ,

the boy opened the first result and started reading

" so many people are suffering the problem of not being able to sleep at night .. that's called Insomnia .. and to get rid of it .. you should know the cause of your sleeplessness ... there are many reasons for it .. but the most widespread of them are 3 ... 1 anger .. 2 sadness .. 3 and the most famous is love sickness "

Shindou was shocked and blushed a bit ,, they really knew his problem very well ,

" so Shindou .. which one is yours ? " his friend turned to him and asked

 _'_ _it's the three of them '_ Shindou wanted to say it , but he was embarrassed to do

" .. I .. I don't know " the pinkette looked at him skeptically

" how don't you know ?! ... are you angry ? "

" .. no "

" sad ? "

" no "

" then you're definitely in love "

the brunette flinched and the redness came back to his face

" n .. no " he looked away and said

Kirino smirked at him " admit it .. you have a crush on someone "

" I said NO " Shindou tried to look offended but the blush on his face didn't help him

" Shindou .. lie to someone else " the younger closed his eyes while crossing his arms

now this did really anger the playmaker ,, was the boy making fun of him ?

" what I know .. I wasn't the one holding an image in my bag for a person and full with HEARTS " this caught the defender off guard , his eyes flew open and it was his turn to blush , " and I'm not even putting anyone's pic as the background to my computer ",

now kirino was so embarrassed , looking down and fidgeting in his place with his cheeks glowing as ever ,, and as much as Shindou found him adorable in this state , he was so mad that the cause for his shyness isn't him but that DIMWIT ,,,

to the pinkette's surprise ,, the midfielder suddenly held his shoulders and grinned an angry grin saying " sooo ... looks that it's YOU who has love sickness "

" tha .. that's not true " the boy tried to look away , but the playmaker's hand that got a hold of his face prevented him and brought it back to look straight at the dark red eyes , their faces so close

" I can see it in your eyes kirino so don't EVEN try lying to me "

that reddened Kirino's cheeks again " I .. I'm not lying .. " he looked so cute and Shinou felt an immense desire to kiss him but how could he when the boy loved another one DAMN IT

" you ARE lying "

" no I'm NOT " Kirino tried to push him but the pianist strong hands caught his wrists quickly

" admit it you're in love with him "

" stop this Shindou I said I'm not "

" do you want me to prove it ? .. well .. I'm sure there are more pictures for him on your mobile .. and who knows where too ? .. maybe under your pillow .. " the last phrase shocked the pinkette so much , and the prodigy smirked " judging by your reaction .. I'm sure there IS one there "

Kirino gasped " there's nothing there " , Shindou left the boy's hands slowly and ran to the other's room " NO " , he tried to catch up to the midfielder desperately " SHINDOU STOP "

the addressed boy ignored his friend's yells and headed to his bed , grabbed the pillow and lifted it ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

shock is underestimating ,, Shindou was completely speechless ,, his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped ,,,

there's ACTUALLY an image ,, but not to Kazemaru ,,, it was for _him_ ,, a pic to Shindou and not only filled with hearts , but with sparkles , stars and even kisses designs ,,

the brunette stayed stunned for a moment then turned to look at his friend , who was at the doorway to his room , with his eyes filled with tears ,,

the pinkette closed his eyes to let his tears down and started to cry loudly then stormed off away from his friend's sight

" KIRINO " he hurried behind the boy who was surprisingly so fast ,, when he reached him he found the poor defender sitting on a corner of the room , hugging his knees and burying his face while crying ,

the brunette quickly approached him " .. Kirino "

" get away " the pinkette shoved him with his hand , still crying with a pained voice ,, but Shindou could _never_ take that ,, he grabbed the smaller boy with force and brought him to his chest , hugging him tightly , " let me go " Kirino started struggling and hitting him on his back with his fists " leave me now ... I hate y- " the boy wasn't able to continue his words , he was shocked

because all of sudden , Shindou started kissing him strongly ,, it took long and kirino needed air , but the prodigy didn't seem willing to let him go yet ,, does he want to kiss him until suffocating ? , this's torturing ,

Shindou finally broke it and the pinkette started breathing hard while closing his eyes ,

" do you know why I couldn't sleep ? " Kirino's eyes opened looking at Shindou who whispered that question " .. I admit it ... you were right about me being in love " he said to Kirino's surprise , " and do you know who's the person that captured my heart ? .. " he started wiping the pinkette's tears softly and slowly " the person that I saw a pic for another man in his bag and filled with HEARTS .. " the smallest boy's eyes widened more " and the person that made me think about it all the night with rage .. " Kirino was speechless " ... the person that prevented me from sleeping because of jealousy " the brunette let there foreheads touch at the last sentence with a loving smile

Kirino's jaw dropped a bit ,,

" I'm sorry .. Kirino " he nuzzled their noses together and gave the smallest boy a light kiss ,, which made him blush , he chuckled " you know ? .. maybe now I can sleep "

he took the latter's hands in his palms to let him get up before he carried him , Kirino yelped a little with surprise , and the prodigy laughed a bit then took his way to the other's room ,

" Shindou .. you do know that I just admire Kazemaru-san because I wish to be a great defender like him .. nothing more " ,, it was Kirino's whispering voice , he was on his bed , resting his head on Shindou's arm ,

" I know .. but Kurumada-san's way of talking and your blush made me think that way ",

Kirino snickered " I'm sorry "

the brunette shifted closer and put his arm around his waist , " .. promise me to be always mine .. "

" ... you're a possessive lover indeed "

Shindou shortened the distance between their faces " more than you think "

Kirino looked away embarrassed and said " I .. I was always yours Shindou ... and will always stay ... I promise "

the prodigy held the other's chin between his fingers and turned his face to look more in his azure eyes

" and I want you to call me Takuto " the smallest blushed

" ... Ta .. Takuto "

" .. Ranmaru .. " he whispered his name lovingly before he brought his face above the pinkette's and started kissing him slowly ,, on his forehead , his eyes , cheeks , nose , then his lips ,, he printed a kiss after kiss focusing on the same spot

" I love you " he whispered in a husky tone and the latter blushed " I love you " he repeated again smiling , and when the pinkette tried to look away again , he followed his face with his every time he tried to " I .. love .. you " repeating his confession again and again

" please stop " the boy pleaded shyly

" not until you respond " the beautiful boy averted his eyes

" I love you " he whispered so weakly

" what ? " the prodigy asked as if he can't hear

" I love you " he said it a bit louder

" I didn't hear you "

" I LOVE YOU TAKUTO " he yelled with his eyes closed tightly and his face as red as tomato

" .. good " the brunette smirked ,

suddenly , the pinkette felt his boyfriend's hand moving beside him , and when he looked there , he found him holding his mobile " what are you doing with your phone ? "

the brunette seemed taken aback by that question " nothing important " ,

 _'_ _but if it's not important .. why was he hiding it ?_ ' the pinkette thought , so he tried to take a better glance at the screen , he saw the sound recorder ,,, it took a while until it hit his mind _' WAS HE RECORDING MY CONFESSION_ _? '_

" Takuto .. delete it quickly "

" delete what ? " he faked innocence

" don't play with me .. you KNOW what I'm talking about " , Shindou surrendered

" what's wrong I just want to hear it every morning "

" what if someone heard it ? " he said it with slightly red cheeks

" _c'mon_ I won't let anyone do ... maybe Kazemaru-san though " Kirino gasped

" don't EVEN dare to "

the playmaker laughed " I'm just joking " , he put the device aside , then hugged his boyfriend and buried his face in his neck kissing it " thank you "

" .. for what ? " the boy asked feeling shivers with every kiss the brunette gave him ,

" .. for the picture " he mumbled against his skin , Kirino was embarrassed

" s .. so "

the genius raised his head and gave him a passionate kiss on his the lips , his hand holding the back of his boy's head ,,, after they brock it , they smiled at each other lovingly , before the brunette gave the pinkette a last kiss on his forehead ,,

" I love you so much "

" I love you too " he responded shyly then rested his head on the prodigy's arm and buried his face in his warm chest ,, the other hugged him while playing with the soft pink strands ,,,

now Shindou can sleep peacefully with Kirino between his arms ,, he definitely won't forget this night ,, the night he took the boy he wanted as his own ,,, forever .

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **so that's all I hope you like it , excuse me if it's a bit lame but I was nervous and it's my first oneshot**

 **oh and I want to apologize about Kazemaru's parts , he was my fav character before IEGo started , but I just wanted to express Shindou's jealousy of him XD**

 **thanks for reading minna ^^**


End file.
